


You're My Favourite

by InkSplodge



Series: So Near Yet Miles Away [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Beds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Caring, Confessions, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Doc Cares About Baby, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Glasses, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Height Differences, Heist Aftermath, Helping Each Other Undress, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Money, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Movie(s), Scars, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, scars kink, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: It's one thing having a favourite, it's another having that favourite not like you back.Or, Doc cares a lot about Baby although doesn't know if the feeling is mutual. An impromptu questioning session turns into something else and something more.





	1. Conscience Money

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is rated General Audience.  
> Second chapter is Mature.  
> Third chapter is Mature.  
> The fourth chapter is General Audience.

Counting started on the seventh small pile of money. Everything was split into five equal shares, but hesitation came when Doc placed the first wedge on Baby’s side.

It was like taking candy from a baby – but not before pretending to be nice to said baby.

Every time, Doc showed the new chosen team that Baby got an equal share for an always exciting car chase (which Doc always tried to watch on the news or CCTV later that day). But then before everyone left, Doc always gave Baby one wedge. That was the whole reason why Doc ended up giving Baby that one small piece of money, to edge down the guilt.

It was something, not nothing. Just a small amount of something.

The door swung open at the far side of the room as Baby walked in. Shades on, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding the drinks. Both earbuds in as usual. Doc could never help himself smiling directly at Baby, although he never got one back.

He had saw him grow up, was part of the growth into the man before him, and that made Doc proud. Baby had grown into a handsome young man; the best driver he’d ever known. Of little words though, and a babyface in the scene, and the fact he was only there because of Doc… But still.

Swiftly Doc realised he had almost started a sixth pile by not paying attention, and instead replaced the money onto Baby’s pile. Beside him Baby placed a coffee as Doc felt the other moving past him, behind him. Moving from foot to foot, Doc continued to count before placing these piles into each duffle bag in front of him.

Attention was then brought to the table and the three sat around said table. Mainly low-life criminals which Doc had not used previously but planned on not using again. All three were preoccupied with talking to each other, showing their new “toys” on their phones, the one’s they would buy with the earnings. Doc would have mentioned that one gun was being monitored by the FBI, but not being part of their conversation decided not to say.

Eyeline then flashed to Baby. The sunglasses were still on; Doc wasn’t sure if Baby was even looking at him, even if he was paying attention to the room. However, he probably was. Baby was always paying attention.

Because of that exact reason, Doc made sure to avoid staring at Baby for too long or too frequently. But sometimes he’d catch himself when it was just a little too late.

Today Doc was staring more due to Baby’s extra quietness - more than usual quietness. Baby didn’t even respond to Doc at any interval, just nods. Even a shrug at one point which was unlike Baby to _shrug_. When that was earlier on in the day, one of the team members who dubbed himself “The King” had laughed at Baby for that, noting that his named suited him.

Doc made sure to shut down that comment.

However, with Doc’s tabs on Baby, he had known that Joe was rushed to hospital last night. It probably was the reason – but Baby didn’t show it any other way.

Doc looked down when he realised he miscounted one of the piles again. If Baby noticed then he would know something was up. Instead Doc kept his head down, focusing on the numbers and the money, and not Baby.


	2. Driving Force

Standing in the elevator, Doc stood in his usual position near the doors. On the first floor, all the other members left; although none of them responded to Doc or Baby, their heads in their mobile phones.

As the elevator took the two to the third floor, it was done so in silence. Doc didn’t say anything – Baby certainly didn’t.

Moving to the car, Doc opened the boot where the two bags were placed. Like learnt muscle memory, he opened Baby’s bag, took a wedge, and handed it to Baby.

Then he slammed the car boot shut. Fishing the new burner phone from his pocket, he gazed up to see Baby already had the old one in his hand. Doc took it from him, replacing it with new one. When he did so, Doc avoided touching the other’s hand, letting it fall into Baby’s palm instead. It sounded like a ridiculous thing to do, it _was_ a ridiculous thing to act out. Yet, today was a day where Doc could only think about Baby – one of the many days where he had to catch himself thinking about Baby.

Baby placed the phone in his pocket and turned to walk.

“Come sit in the car with me, Baby.”

The other’s back was completely turned to Doc, but had stopped in his tracks as the words were spoken. Baby bowed his head to listen to him, but wouldn’t look directly to him.

Now Doc had already moved to the driver’s seat, opening the door. Once comfortable, he slammed the door shut. It was moments before the passenger door was unlocked, and then Baby sat in the car, shutting it behind himself.

Shoulders were hunched over, earphones in. In the quiet carpark Doc could hear the song playing from the earphones, although it was only a slightly muffled beat which made the song unrecognisable.

Doc brought his hand to remove the left earbud before placing it in his ear.

_“It feels like I only go backwards, baby.”_

Removing the earphone, Doc stifled a laugh at the accuracy of the lyrics. It was a slight surprise though, not taking Baby as someone who would listen to psychedelic music.

Letting the earbud fall next to Baby, Doc resisted the urge to put it back into his ear and sit peacefully with Baby, just listening to music together.

“Baby, what are you doing with your share?”                                          

There was a beat before Baby spoke, but Doc felt relief, actually getting a response (something he hadn’t got all day). “Nothing.”

“Saving it up?”

Baby just nodded, eyes on the glove compartment of the car. It hit Doc, realising just how many of their conversations ended up being one sided.

“For yourself?”

This time he didn’t get a response.

“For Joe?”

That got the other’s attention. Baby turned his head to stare at Doc, although the eye contact was fleeting, just visible under the black shades.

Unsure on why, Doc found his hands already moving before he could stop himself. They came to either side of Baby’s sunglasses and gently removed them from the other’s face. Now Doc couldn’t seem to look at Baby, instead focusing on the sunglasses as he folded down the arms and placed them inside his coat pocket neatly.

Focusing back into the conversation, Doc now feeling at ease to give eye contact, Baby’s eyes were instead focused on the steering wheel.

“Baby, I can help when it comes to Joe. You need a new elevator, a flat, a place for him; just ask.”

Baby fidgeted until he faced forward, gazing out into the carpark. Doc decided to do the same.

There was silence as Doc tried to think of what to say, of what would get a reply; an open question that would get the other speaking or that would provoke him into speech.

“I know he went in hospital yesterday. If you need help paying for the treatment-”

“It’s an overnight stay.”

It was a surprise to even get a response, so Doc turned to look to Baby.

Baby stared back at him.

This time Doc felt the one stuck on what to say.

“Good.”

That was all he could manage.

Not wanting to give a cue for Baby to leave, Doc instead moved. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Doc placed it within the ignition but didn’t turn it. He let his hand fall into his lap.

Baby had always shown little emotion around him. Although there was always this tenseness. Anxiety. Fear. Something. Every moment Doc was trying to second guess the other’s emotions, reasonings. Maybe it was just easier to ask.

“Is this quietness something else, Baby?”

The other didn’t answer, then there was a beat and Baby shrugged.

Doc felt himself getting a little irritated. Trying to think on what little information he had on what was going on inside Baby’s head made a tricky task. Thinking back to the past few weeks, Doc thought about their interactions. From the last heist, Baby was close to getting caught after not driving due to his first iPod dying mid-song. Once back, Doc had yelled at him, using the threats as usual. Now with Joe ill, it must have been playing on Baby’s mind, thinking whether it was to do with him.

“If it’s about the threats, you’re a big boy now, Baby.” Doc turned towards him. “You know what I’m capable of, it doesn’t mean I’m going to carry out a threat on every little nuisance.”

Baby just gave a little nod to that.

Searching outside into the carpark, Doc strained to think, of something and anything to get the other talking again. Baby couldn’t nod or shake his head forever (although Doc knew he’d goddamn well try).

“And if it’s about the team we just used, probably won’t be using them again.”

And then Baby didn’t even respond, didn’t even react, just stared outside the car.

He was so, _frustrating_.

“Does nothing I say mean anything to you?” He was raising his voice now, but Doc didn’t care, watching as Baby placed his hands into his pockets.

“I praise you, I stick up for you, and you sit there as motionless as if I’d smacked you around the fucking head.”

Doc watched as Baby was motionless, speechless, fucking mindless.

“Miles, I fucking hate this.”

This time Baby looked directly to him. It had been a long time since Doc had used that name on Baby. He was almost surprised at himself – but he was too much in the flow to stop now.

“You’ve been on every job with me since we’ve fucking met, and you know I could have anyone for the heists. But I fucking keep you on the job because you’re the best! It’s not the money, it’s not the repayments, it’s because you’re so fucking good at what you do!” Doc found himself pointing at Baby. It was unlike himself, but he felt animated and elevated.

“And you enjoy it, Miles. You can’t even deny that! But every new person who walks in and laughs at you being called Baby, or that you have a baby face, or that your fucking music is ridiculous, I stand there and stick up for you. With some colourful metaphors, granted, but each time I tell them they are wrong - and you just sit there and do nothing and it makes me look stupid! But I still do it every fucking time. And you just act like-” Doc couldn’t even finish the sentence, couldn’t even think what it was like. It was just like Baby didn’t care about… him.

Baby twisted so he was directly facing him. He looked so innocent. Sighing, Doc returned the gaze.

“I would do anything for you, Miles.”

Then Baby kissed him. He came forward, leaning over the space between them in the car. It was soft, it was still. It was a few seconds of Baby’s lips against his own.

Doc’s eyes shut through the kiss. When Baby moved back into his seat he sensed it. Moments passed as he favoured the moment, opened his eyes to see that face.

His heart wrenched. The thought that it would be so perfect, if he knew a part of it wasn’t just Baby trying to get on his good side, trying not to get hurt.

Like he would ever hurt him.

“Don’t do things just because you think it’ll make me happy.”

The voice was soft and innocent. “I’m not.”

“No?”

“No.”

There was a pause as Doc brought moisture to his lips. “Did it make you happy?”

Baby shrugged. It was almost childlike, it was almost like he didn’t even know what to say; if the next words should be truthful, or a big lie, or something to make Doc happy. At least he didn’t repeat the question. It meant something to Baby.

“Do you want to try again, Baby?”

Doc’s barriers were back up now, the cold and calculating character he fronted. Saying it as though it was nothing.

That kiss meant a lot more than he could even describe.

“You can say yes or no, and I won’t be mad if you say no.” He cursed himself. It was like it was a job, or asking Baby to grab the coffees.

Baby watched him. “Do you want me to say no?”

_No._

But Doc didn’t want to force it, knew better than to force it. Would rather have had that one kiss then nothing else. Studying Baby, Doc tried to think of a way to phrase the next sentence so Baby wouldn’t flip what he said.

“I want you to say what you want.”

Then Baby leant forward, kissing him again. It was seconds before Baby was pulling away, holding eye contact with Doc as he spoke.

“Yes.”

This time Doc came forward to kiss the other. He wanted something more, ached for something more, but just allowed their lips to touch lightly.

It was still chaste, still endearing but something was held back between them both.

Doc was waiting for Baby although wasn’t sure if Baby was waiting for him. But he didn’t want to rush Baby, wanted him to be sure with this, didn’t want the other to regret this.

Sitting up in the seat, Baby suddenly grabbed the handle and opened the car door. Slamming the door shut behind him, Doc was left with nothingness as regret filtered through him rapidly, thinking about what he had just done.

Then the back door opened, the one behind where Baby sat moments before. Now sitting in the back, Baby closed the door, staring at Doc.

It took a moment for Doc to realise Baby wasn’t leaving.

Swiftly, Doc took the keys out of ignition, pocketing them. The driver's seat door was slammed as Doc got out and then quickly shut it. Opening the door behind the driver’s seat, Doc sat, shutting the door behind himself.

Now it was just him and Baby in the backseat with nothing in between them. Nothing stopping them.

But something was.

The seconds started to pass by. Heart racing, Doc was faced towards Baby and Baby to him. If nothing was acted on, Doc was sure some rational part of his mind would scream for him to stop any further interaction. A part of him was afraid Baby would leave.

Fingers itched to touch the other, deep down wanting anything Baby would allowed him but knew not to push and not to force. That was why Doc did not want to make the first move, knowing Baby would allow anything. At the same time, Doc knew Baby would unlikely act first, the idea of being punished or threated for doing something Doc didn’t like.

It was a tricky situation, dancing on a knife edge of what the other would or wouldn’t allow.

Moments passed before it clicked that Doc knew what he would allow on himself. Grabbing the collar of his own black coat, he began to pull it over his shoulder, to at least shred a layer.

He had hardly moved before Baby’s hands were covering his own. Leaning over to him, Baby helped pushed the coat over his shoulder. With hands still gripped around the collar, it was pushed back until it was crumpled behind Doc, his arms still caught in the sleeve. Eyes lead up to look at Baby, large brown eyes staring back at him.

Baby came forward once more to kiss him. One kiss turned into a second, lips moving against each other in earnest.

The kiss trailed until both were kissing open mouthed. Doc felt tingling sensation run through him, the sudden hitch in desire. Hesitantly, Doc brushed his tongue against Baby’s, unsure if the other wanted the same. The motion was mirrored but with increased intensity.

Managing to free one of his arms out of the sleeve, Doc brought his hand to Baby’s face, fingers against the other’s jawline. Whilst exploring each other’s mouths, he could feel Baby’s movements through his fingertips.

Now allowing himself to deepen the kiss, Doc’s breath heightened. Moving closer, Doc then felt his glasses digging into his own and Baby’s face.

Instantly Doc pulled back, his hand falling away. A single laugh left his lips until his skin started prickling with heat. Gaze leaving Baby, Doc couldn’t believe he was nervous. Of all things to feel, a school boy with a crush was an unexpected one.

However, the shock of laughing at such a delicate moment made Doc curse himself, only hoping that Baby didn’t take it the wrong way. He hoped it hadn’t spoiled everything.

Gazing back up to Baby after the seconds passed, the other just had a smile. Doc felt stupid (or more accurately, stupid in love).

The other’s hand came forward, fingers taking the arms of Doc’s glasses. Baby glanced down to them, folding down the arms neatly. With a look up to Doc, Baby placed them within Doc’s front blazer pocket, patting it down. The hand stayed, laying across Doc’s chest. Leaning forward, Doc initiated another kiss.

Roaming hands come to Doc’s shoulders, beginning to remove another layer. Pushing the fabric over Doc’s shoulder, Doc manoeuvred his arms out of the sleeves, leaving the jacket on the seat behind himself.

Arms now free, Doc realised he wasn’t touching Baby much, not completely sure on what the other was happy with. Yet Baby just continued. His hands came to the bottom of Doc’s tie, gently tugging the other nearer. Baby’s hands shifted upwards, coming to the perfect knot at the top. Fingers curled around the fabric as Baby yanked the tie, loosening it around Doc’s neck. The tie clip fell to the floor with a small clatter.

Next Baby smoothed the tie down, before hands travelled across shoulders once more, soothing down the tension. Meeting at the top button, fingers made work, unfastening it. Doc felt himself able to breathe a bit better. Then Baby moved to the button below, undoing another, and then another.

By the time Baby’s unbuttoned half of the shirt, Doc’s chest was showing. Baby’s fingertips soothed over the skin, over a small scar in the centre of Doc’s chest from a lifetime ago.

Moving forward, Baby pressed his cheek against Doc’s cheek. Eyes closing, Doc could feel Baby’s skin touching his own as well as the other’s breath. Both were soft. Doc inhaled deeply, being able to smell Baby. A smell he knew well and love. One he hoped to know more closely.

A kiss was planted on Doc’s cheek before Baby began leaving pecks down his neck.

Doc mumbled the other’s name. A hand came against Baby’s back, holding him closer.

Pulling back slightly, Baby looked to Doc. With a free hand, Baby took Doc’s upper arm instead. A hand stroked down Doc’s arm, moving it in between them, until Baby’s hand was encapsulating Doc’s. Placing the other’s hand on the centre of his own chest, Baby gazed up to him. Doc could feel the other’s heartbeat beneath his palm. It was roaring in Baby’s chest.

Retaining eye contact, Doc slipping his hand away, instead curving it around Baby’s. Mirroring the other’s action, Doc brought Baby’s hand to his own chest, slipping under the shirt to press against skin. He knew his heart was thumping. He knew that Baby could feel it.

Seconds passed, both breathing in the tender moment.

Baby travelled his hand down over the shirt’s fabric, settling downwards until a hand was gently pressed against Doc’s crotch.

A shuddered breath left Doc’s mouth. It wasn’t till now he completely realised how his body was reacting; but now Baby knew too. Baby’s other hand joined as he began to unfasten Doc’s trousers. Doc watched Baby’s fingers as the closures gave way. Glancing up, Baby was staring at him, before he planted a kiss on Doc’s lips.

Then Baby’s hand slipped under the clothing until it was against skin, wrapping around Doc.

Doc gave a low moan, mouth opening, breath louder.

With Baby’s hand beginning to move, Doc fell back slightly, using the car’s solid door as support.

Gazing up to Baby, the two held eye contact for a moment - until Baby moved his hand and Doc’s eyes slid shut.

Doc was enveloped by the sensations, hyper sensitive to all contact. It felt heavenly. It felt right. The only thing Doc could think about was the present moment; how Baby’s hand was moving and how his body was reacting.

Eyes opening, Doc watched the other, noticing Baby’s concentration on him. Baby’s eyes lifted, looking directly to Doc, before increasing his speed. The pressure inside Doc increased, his eyes closing once more. A low moan filled the car as he climaxed into Baby’s hand.

Waiting for his thoughts to piece back together, Doc opened his eyes, watching as the other brought his hand out and wiped it on the back of his own t-shirt. Eyeline catching, Baby tilted and kissed Doc once more before settling back on his side of the car.

Slightly shakily, Doc sat back up, watching Baby who was staring at him. An expression Doc couldn’t quite read.

But Doc leant over into Baby’s space, kissing him back. His lips pressed against the other, breathing heavily.

A hand came to Baby’s thigh, squeezing. The other’s mouth opened for another kiss.

Licking at Baby’s lips, Doc dominated. Again, the two searched the other’s mouth.

The hand travelled up Baby’s leg, as Doc mirrored Baby’s actions from earlier. Placing his palm against Baby’s crotch, he felt how Baby’s body was reacting to the situation. Apparently, his body was immensely enjoying it. Baby took a shuddering breath out.  

Then Doc palmed the area, Baby’s breath hitching. Eyes travelling up, Doc watched as little breaths were released from Baby’s mouth, his eyes closed. Searching the other’s face, Doc watched as Baby’s eyes opened again, an almost glazed expression as they looked to each other.

Focus was then brought to Baby’s trousers as Doc unzipped them. His hand slipped under trousers and underwear, until it was skin against skin, his hand wrapped around Baby.

Baby made a small cry at the contact, head falling against Doc’s shoulder, likely for support.

Placing his head against Baby’s, Doc began working his hand. He felt Baby’s warm breath against his shoulder, heard the small noises at each motion.

Working slowly, pace increasing, Baby’s breath noticeably changed. By the time short breaths were huffed out, Doc stopped. Releasing Baby, Doc brought his hand out. As he did so, Baby lent back up, eyes wide in disbelief.

Doc’s other hand came to Baby’s shoulder. Gently and with little pressure, he reclined Baby back into the seat. The other watched, as Doc’s hand came to Baby’s waistband, holding both trousers and underwear.

Baby hitched himself up, until Doc pulled the clothing down, where it settled around thighs, leaving Baby exposed.

Eyes wondered over Baby’s figure, Doc thinking about good he looked. More than good. Doc found he couldn’t look at or think about anything else; only wanting to drink in the image of Baby before him.

Bending down, Doc then took Baby in his mouth. One of Baby’s hands came to hold the back of Doc’s head, clearly trying to regain posture and breathing.

Moving gradually, a trembled breath left Baby, hand tightening in Doc’s hair. Keeping a steady pace, Doc used his tongue to pleasure Baby further, allowing the moment to continue a little longer.

Little noises filled the car, Baby reacting to certain licks and movements, until he silently climaxed. Nails dug into Doc, until Baby’s hand relaxed, soothing over the area. Doc swallowed, intrigued by Baby’s taste.

Releasing Baby, Doc sat back up, wiping his mouth momentarily. With a glance to Baby, he watched the other for a moment, eyes closed and breathing laboured.

Then Doc sat himself back into his space, head coming to the headrest. It seemed they were both tired, expectantly.

Breaths passed, until Doc wasn’t sure what to do from that point. Eyes gazing to the side, Baby’s head was now flung back, eyes open at the car’s ceiling. Watching, Baby then tilted his eyes to give eye contact.

Doc wasn’t sure what the _look_ was, and wasn’t sure if he was giving one back, but the air settled around them.

Whatever was before all this, the state of their relationship and the history, it now meant something different. Although neither was sure of the full understanding, as the haze of the moments faded and the possible consequences started to line up.  

Doc’s hands came to the front of his own trousers, beginning to button himself up. Casting a side glance to Baby, he saw the other trying to pull up his own trousers, although slightly awkwardly from the sitting position.

Somewhat struggling in his own spot too, Doc pulled on his blazer. From his front pocket, he retrieved his own glasses, placing them on although they were smudged slightly. Arms then manoeuvred into his coat sleeves, bringing it over his shoulders. Now Doc was mainly dressed, minus the tie and shirt which were still untidy.

Feeling something digging into his chest, Doc remembered Baby’s sunglasses. Doc pulled them out from the pocket, peering down to the them. He watched his own reflection in the blacked-out shades.

Their breath filled the silence. The only other audible thing was Baby’s muffled music, which must have been playing out the earphones lightly throughout. Doc checked the surroundings, now noticing how the car’s windows had all steamed up – how from outside it was all blacked out anyway.

Thoughts then came to what happened next, literally what happens next. Doc thought about how he didn’t want to go home to a big empty bed in a big empty house – thought about how Baby probably didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment either.

In his peripheral vision, Baby had stopped moving. Probably finished with getting changed, he was now just sitting.

Turning to the side, Doc handed the sunglasses over into the space between them. Baby took the sunglasses, also staring at them.

Doc watched for a moment, before he spoke gently.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

The other looked to him and nodded. Doc got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: _Feels Like We Only Go Backwards_ by Tame Impala


	3. Unmade Bed

The elevator down wasn’t _uncomfortable_ , so to speak, more awkward. Doc felt like he should hold Baby’s hand, or continue to kiss him, or even fuck him in the elevator. Instead, he took his usual space at the front as Baby stood behind. He was sure of what Baby would think of the way he was acting – whether it was like what happened before was just a work thing, or whether it was like Doc didn’t care. The real reason was because he wanted Baby happy, didn’t want to push anything.

And Doc knew it was a way of distancing himself. Not getting too close, and not getting himself hurt. Before he had gone overboard with Baby, not being able to hold himself back at the end. (Doc couldn’t believe he basically denied Baby of an orgasm before giving him head.) As well, Baby hadn’t specified what he wanted, although didn’t do anything to stop it. Doc wasn’t even sure if Baby knew how to say the word no to him.

As the elevator door opened to their room, Doc left although not looking behind at Baby. Walking through the room, he could hear the other’s footsteps behind himself as well as the beat of muffled music.

Taking a detour to one of the back rooms, Doc guided the both of them to Baby’s makeshift bed. It was already propped up with a messy duvet and pillow. The team had stayed over the night before since it was a later heist in the day and it made sleeping easier.

In the silent room, at their sleeping quarters for the night, Doc felt it was a good time to kiss Baby again.

Or maybe it wasn’t.

Doc wanted to, but wasn’t sure if it was what Baby wanted. Thoughts agreed that he could do it at another time - before wondering if there would be another time.

Doc began shredding his outer layers. On a nearby chair, Doc folded his coat, followed by jacket and tie placed on top. With a hand on the back of the chair, Doc managed to remove his shoes and socks, placing them underneath and out the way. As his bare feet touched the floor he shivered; the air in the room was a lot colder than in the car.

Eyeline travelled to the chair, neat and tidy and out the way. Doc then walked and sat on the left side of the bed. He took a breath before turning to the right. At the foot of the bed, Baby suddenly looked to the floor as Doc saw him toeing off his shoes, beginning to get changed.

For a moment, Doc wondered if Baby had watched him undress. Or maybe he was just sorting something else out. Then Doc realised he didn’t even know if Baby wanted to be watched as he got unchanged. To be sure, Doc looked away. Head down, hands on his knees.

Clothing and items rustling was all he could hear, along with muffled music – but then both stopped. Footsteps were heard, as Baby’s feet came into Doc’s vision, standing in front of him.

Looking up, Baby simply gazed down to him. He was standing in silence and was shredded of his jacket and music. As Doc watched the other, Baby hands were then on the back of his own t-shirt, pulling it over his head. The piece of clothing fell to the floor, leaving Baby topless. Eyes wondered over Baby’s naked front. It was a good sight. A _great_ sight.

Then eyes lingered on the small scars that littered Baby’s torso; mainly around his waist and left side. He imagined the scars were from car crashes - the seatbelts saving but scaring him. Doc found his hand hovering in the air, lightly scarred skin underneath. However, Doc didn’t touch.

A hand came to wrap around his own, as Baby took away the gap. Doc was touching Baby.

He watched at how Baby’s stomach flexed under the touch. Something so simple. Innocent.

Gently, Doc smoothed over the skin, with Baby’s hand still encapsulated around his own. Fingertips moved across Baby, from one hip to the other. A glance up showed Baby watching him carefully. Gaze falling back down, Doc looked at Baby’s stomach, before moving forward. A kiss was planted against one of the scars. Above him, Baby made a sharp intake of breath, torso flexing under the tender care once more.

The two looked to each other. Baby flipped Doc’s hands so it faced palm up. Another hand came forward to the cuffs of Doc’s shirt, and with swift movements, Baby began unfastening them. Once the cufflink was removed, Baby kept it tight within his hand. With the sleeve now loose, Baby gently took Doc’s other hand into his own. He repeated the process again, both cufflinks now squeezed against his palm.

This time, Baby brought Doc’s hand up to himself, kissing his palm. A look down and then Baby’s planted a kiss on his wrist. Doc became hyperaware at how fast his heart was racing, how Baby would feel it against his lips.

Flipping the other’s hand back, Baby’s hand was then on top and still raised in the air.

Quickly Doc stood up – maybe a little too quickly. Baby took a step back to give space, but their hands still stayed connected.

A kiss was given to the back of Baby’s hand, as Doc felt the other’s fingers twitch to the touch, feeling them graze his cheek. Another kiss was planted against Baby’s knuckles.

Looking up to Baby, it was a sudden awareness at the height difference between them both. How Doc stood smaller; that he had to look up the other, that Baby looked down to him.

Baby’s free hand came to the hem of Doc’s shirt, pulling him a little closer. The hand moved to the bottom button. With their joined hands falling away, Baby came to unbutton the rest of Doc’s shirt, undoing them carefully and slowly. Doc watched the concentration on Baby’s face, the other only focused on his task.

Once completed, Baby slipped the shirt from the other’s shoulders. With a little help from the Doc, it became another unneeded garment. The cool air circling around himself reminded Doc that was now shirtless too.

The other’s focus was back on the shirt, folding it neatly within his arms. Then Baby stepped back and away, towards the chair where the rest of Doc’s belonging lay.

Doc took a step forward with a hand nearly reaching out. He wanted to be close to Baby again, as though the sudden distance became unbearable.

But Doc stopped in his tracks, in front of Baby again, as he watched Baby handle his belongings. The shirt went on the top of the pile, followed by the two cufflinks.

Before the other had finished, Doc had a finger curled over Baby’s jean waistband, intent on pulling the other closer.

Baby had a smirk. That was something Doc hadn’t seen often, (and definitely not directed at him). The corners of his mouth were already turning up into a smile.

Then he looked down, hands coming to the front of Baby’s jeans, undoing the fastenings. Instantly they became slack around Baby’s hips. Doc’s fingers tucked around the waistband of the trousers once more, pulling them down slightly until they fell naturally, now around the other’s ankles. With a small kick, Baby pushed them away as they were left crumpled on the floor. Now he was only left in his boxers.

Baby’s hand came to take Doc’s wrist. Placing Doc’s hands on his stomach once more, but with fingers pointing down, Baby moved the other’s hand until fingers were sliding under the waistband.

The sudden erotic action made heat flare through Doc. That was something he did not expect, but it definitely was a pleasant surprise.

With a look up to Baby, his fingers curled around the other.

Baby’s head tilted back, Adam’s apple showing, breathing out. Slowly moving his hand, Doc felt Baby’s fingers digging slightly into his forearm, where Baby’s hand still stayed.

Increasing his rhythm, Doc’s eyes watched Baby’s face, wanting to see the other’s expression. On doing so, Baby got more into the experience; making low noises, noises that vibrated around the room. Hand continued to move, moving Baby through, until Baby was climaxing into Doc’s hand.

Moments passed as Baby regained his breath. His head tilted back down. A gaze to Doc, before he was kissing him. It was soft, even with Doc’s hand still around him.

Removing his hand slowly, Doc wiped it on the back of his slacks.

It was a sudden shock as Baby then moved, kneeling down in front of Doc.

With a look to the other, Doc felt himself going hot. He couldn’t even think what Baby was thinking - didn’t even know _if_ Baby was thinking.

It just seemed like a step far for the moment. Earlier he felt his own actions were extreme; but it was something he had done before, and something he had wanted to do for Baby. Now Doc was very unsure if the same applied for Baby, or whether Baby thought he owed him this and therefore had to.

Baby was looking up to him, unblinking. Hands now on his trousers’ fastenings, undoing them slowly. Although Doc noticed how the other’s hands were shaking slightly.

Still, Doc watched intensely. The many fantasies of this happening, the countless variations.

Except now, in real life, it seems too fast and too much. Strangely. He doesn’t know if after this day they would be moving anywhere at all or if it would all stay the same. But this just didn’t feel…

Something.

“Baby.”

His voice was low, croaky, for not speaking for so long. Baby moved on his knees, coming closer. Looked up for a moment, Doc spoke to him again, voice quiet.

“Are you sure?”

Then Baby looked away instead of responding. It kind of hurt that Baby felt he had to do this for him – but the thought that Baby _would_ do it for him...

Doc was conflicted, but he knew what was best.

Slowly, Doc got down on his knees so him and Baby were at eye level. He noticed he was still smaller to Baby even whilst kneeling.

Baby glanced back to him as Doc gave him a short smile. The other smiled back.

Moving forward, Doc kissed the other sweetly, feeling Baby return the gesture. Once moving back to his knee, Baby had such an innocent expression, which made Doc’s heart hurt.

His eyes wondered over Baby’s face, before his hand moved on its own accord. Fingertips hovered over one of the prominent scars on Baby’s cheekbone. A beat passed as Baby leant forward slightly, until Doc’s fingers felt the indent on the scar. Lightly he followed the markings. A quick glance saw that Baby’s eyes were closed. Doc’s hand moved up to the scar that had always reminded him of a v, his fingers following the groove delicately.

Hand moving upwards, finger went through Baby’s hair, ruffling it slightly until Doc was cradling the back of the other’s head. Moving, he kissed Baby’s forehead.

As he settled back on his knees once more, hands falling from the other, Baby opened his eyes. They held each other’s gaze.

“I love you, Miles.”

It was out before Doc could stop it, but he didn’t mind. Doc was glad he said it. It was the truth - something he wasn’t always sure he was capable off.

Baby’s gaze fell to the floor, a smile appearing.

He didn’t expect it to be said back, wouldn’t believe it even if Baby said it. (Either now, or at all.)

Then Baby looked back up to him. Hand coming up to hold Doc’s face, he came forward, giving a single kiss.  

With a look to each other, they both gave a small laugh. Some anxieties leaving as they did, both feeling a little better.

Baby came forward to Doc again, sweetly kissing him, and leaving some pecks after each other.

Raising his hand, Baby pressed his palm against the centre of Doc’s chest, Doc knowing the other could feel his heart beat. Whilst Doc released his hand from Baby, the other’s hand moved downwards, until it came to Doc’s crotch. Doc’s eyes closed. A breath caught in between Baby’s kisses.

Eyes opening, Baby gave a small smile to Doc, before reaching his hand under material and around Doc.

At the contact, Doc’s breath came out shakily. Stilling for a moment, Baby leant forward and gave a long kiss, their lips against each other in an almost tender moment.

Then Baby began moving his hand. Doc tried to root himself to the floor, trying to stay upright, as Baby placed his lips against the corner of Doc’s mouth. Hand working slowly at first, Baby picked up the rhythm. A kiss was placed to Doc’s cheek too. Watching for a moment, Doc saw Baby glance down between them and then forwards, holding his gaze. Feeling something building inside, Doc’s eyes shut, Baby’s bringing him through the sensations. They built up, until Doc was climaxing, moaning out. However, the noise got caught in the other’s mouth, Baby moving forward to kiss him once more.

Doc just about caught his breath, Baby removing his hand from him. Opening his eye, Baby only smiled before giving a soft kiss to his lips, Doc kissing him back. It stayed for a few seconds, chaste in the moment.

The smile stayed. Both eyes were on each other for a moment, their breathing settling to something natural.

Then Baby got up.

Watching as Baby moved to the bed, it seemed like a good idea. With a breath out, Doc followed the other’s action, standing up gradually.

He walked over to the chair with his clothing, placing a hand on the back as he removed his own trousers. Once again, he watched as Baby grabbed his own jacket, retreating to the right side of the bed. Folding up the trousers, Doc placed them on the pile.

Now in just his underwear too, Doc took to the left side of the bed. Baby was already under the duvet. Although, he bent over the edge, preoccupied with his jacket again.

Slipping under the sheets, Doc lay down on his back. Fingers intertwining together and arms coming to fold over his own torso. Letting himself relax and breath out, he just about got comfortable until two hands were at his right arm. Baby picked it up, ducking underneath, until his head was against the other’s chest, protected under his arm.

Feeling very aware of how fast his heart was beating, Doc wondered if Baby could feel and hear the beats.

But Doc smiled. His right arm wrapped around the other’s shoulder, holding him.

In Baby’s right hand was his iPod, arm settled over Doc’s torso. Messing with the controls, Doc watched the other select a playlist as quiet music erupted from the device. It settled against the silence that filled the room. The other kept the item in his hand.

Another hand came to Baby’s arm, as Doc began rubbing his thumb across Baby’s skin.

Taking a deep breath in, Doc was able to smell Baby once more. He breathed out. It was a time to ground himself in the present, realising that this was real (although he was sure it was more surreal). But Doc decided to just enjoy it rather than think about it.

As they lay, the music not known to Doc, but still being enjoyable, he planted a kiss into the other’s hair.

Baby titled his head to look at him. All Doc could do was response with a smile, before Baby was smiling back.

The two settled down until they were cuddled together, just listening to music until it was time to sleep.


	4. Track Record

It was disorienting waking up on his left side. Slight aches filtered through his body as the first thing he recognised was his own voice ringing through a large room.

“I love you, Miles.”

An electronic whiz sounded out.

"I love you, Miles."

The sound was there again, and then his voice.

"I love you."

Eyes prying open, the only thing in Doc’s vision was his clothing neatly set on a chair, and the door to the main room where morning light was filtering through.

Turning slowly in the bed, eyes closed again, Doc tried to give the illusion that he was still asleep. His legs knocked against skin, but when Doc opened his left eye he saw Baby with his naked back to him, sat up straight.

Again, his voice sounded out after the churning.

"I love you."

Doc sat up now, and as he did so, saw a small recorder in Baby's hand where the source of the sound was coming from.

"I love you, Miles."

He’d never seen it, personally, but at times had heard voices just spoken erupting from behind a closed door, or the click of something electronic when he began to speak. There had never been a mole in his circle of employees, and knew how Baby was fascinated with technology. When keeping tabs on the other, Doc had seen the reoccurrence of electronic devices. On receipts and purchases Baby had made since knowing him, Doc had seen the multiple cassette tapes he brought regularly.

Doc pressed a kiss to Baby's shoulder. Instantly the other relaxed, the recorder being turned off but remaining in Baby’s hand.  

"Do you often record me speaking, Baby?" His voice was gruff, still feeling sleepy.

Silence filled the room until Baby spoke. “I record things I like,” it was quiet, and said as though it was a secret.

Yet Doc couldn’t keep the smile from his face. "What kind of things do you like then." Leaning closer, he allowed his lip to gently rest against Baby’s shoulder.

"When people sing."

There's was a pause.

"When you talk about me."

"Is that all you like?"

"All I record."

Doc moved his lips to the back of Baby's neck, who craned his head forward for a moment. Then he spoke into Baby’s skin, "What do you do with the recordings?"

"I make music.”

Even though it was an unusual answer, Doc knew that was Baby. With a smile, he kissed Baby’s shoulder again. "I'd like to hear them sometime."

Baby nodded.

Then a small laugh was against Baby’s shoulder. “Am I your muse then?”

He didn’t respond, but Doc can see him turning his head to try and look down to him. Doc took that as a yes (or a maybe).

The room became silent once more as Doc thought about what happened the last two days. Now, the money and the heist really didn’t seem like important things anymore. He rested his chin on Baby’s shoulder. The other tilted his head to the side until it was rested on top of Doc’s head.

“I really did mean what I said yesterday,” Doc began. A hand came to Baby’s waist, hanging loosely. Baby’s muscles twitched under the touch before relaxing.

“Which bit?” The other made a small laugh as he said it. It made Doc smile. He really didn’t hear Baby’s voice or laugh enough.

“All of it, really.”

“Even the bit where you said you’d do anything for me?”

With a smile, Doc nodded slightly. “Especially that bit.”

Baby took a big breath out for a moment. They settled into the silence. It was a peaceful silence.

“What happens now.”

It was said more into the room then to Baby - but Baby responded.

“What you want to happen.”

Peering up, Doc tried to get a glimpse of Baby’s expression, but he was too close. (Although that wasn’t such a bad thing.)

“I want what you want,” Doc simply replied.

He could hear the smile in Baby’s voice. “We both want what the other wants.”

Again, it was the knife edge; Doc wanted Baby to be happy, and Baby wanted Doc to be happy. Maybe it was just best to be blunt now.

“But do we want each other?”

The other moved from his position, twisting behind to look down to Doc, both sitting up straight.

Returning the gaze as the seconds past, Doc spoke. “You know what I think.” Baby looked away from a moment before back to him. “I’m not making the decision this time.”

Studying the other, Doc waited. And waited. Doc wasn’t sure if time had stood still.

Then Baby’s hand came to his jaw, pulling Doc close to kiss him. Their lips pressed against each other gently. The kiss lingered, unmoving. Heart race increasing, Doc worried it was their kiss goodbye, that Baby’s next words would be _no_.

When breaking apart, only leaving a small gap between them, Baby spoke with a smile.

“Yes.”

Doc smiled. He could live with that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with a double update, this certain fic is now done! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Although, I've had multiple ideas for a small "series" that continues after this, Baby and Doc being together.   
> Hopefully it'll happen very soon.


End file.
